The Human Hobbit
by Miarka
Summary: Gwen Dwell lives a very boring life, until she starts travelling with the Doctor. But one day he leaves her stuck and alone in a land somewhat like the medival lands in old fantasy books she used to read, where she soon meets four strange little curly haired men, who seem just as confused by her as she is by them. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Dwell was an ordinary woman. Who lived an ordinary life. She barely remembered her mother, who had left when Gwen was only four years old. And her dad had died two years previously for the beginning of our tale. She was half British (from her mother's side) and half Irish (from her father's side). She had smooth light brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and ginger freckles on her face. She worked late hours as the receptionist at the Florence Hotel in London. She didn't like the area of London she lived in. She was an Atheist, though she didn't like it, but nothing else suited her. Although she had lived in Britain all her life, she had inherited something of her father's thick Irish accent and foul tongue. She played the Violin. She didn't watch much TV, but she loved to read, especially Fantasy novels. Gwen wanted to travel the world, but she didn't have the money to do so. She wanted to make a good wife to a nice man, but all the men near her were well worth avoiding. Gwen Dwell was an ordinary woman. Who lived an ordinary life. Until she met the Doctor.

And then no day was ever ordinary again.

* * *

Sitting in the TARDIS, reading her old copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Gwen felt both content and happy. The Doctor meanwhile was whizzing about in his usual manner, only being careful not to knock that ridiculous fez he insisted in wearing of his off his head.

"Okay, so how does this sound? The planet 'Brenex-rascoph-linthrap.2' one of two twin planets in a binary star system, the mountains on both sides of the poles are literally made from gigantic diamonds."

"Sounds brilliant" Gwen smiled putting her book down on the chair beside her and bending over the controls "so long as there aren't creepy fish-people obsessed with different kinds of hair" Gwen thought back to the little event two weeks ago.

"That was an accident." The Doctor protested looking at his companion on the other side of the TARDIS controls.

"They were going to shave my hair off" Gwen told him stubbornly.

"No they weren't, well maybe they were, but you didn't need to get so panicky I had it all under control."

Gwen smiled as she watched him press and flick the many buttons and switches of his fabulous time machine. "Sure you did" she teased him.

"I did, now don't worry, I've been doing this job for years."

"Oh yes, I forget, because you're really 900-something years old."

"Precisely, I've had loads of prac-"

Their conversation was suddenly cut as the TARDIS lurched in full flight.

Crash.


	2. Chapter 2

"So much for loads of practise" mumbled Gwen as she opened the TARDIS door.

She and the doctor stepped out onto a country path, the sun was shining down through shady trees while a cool breeze drifted down the path, the appearance of the place was altogether warm and pleasing, but Gwen did feel something wasn't quite right about this place, as if this comfortable place wouldn't be like this much longer.

"So where are we?" She asked, looking left and right but seeing only the ongoing path each way.

"Good question." The Doctor replied and he rushed back inside. "The scanners are still faulty." He yelled while bashing the side of the screen and attempting to get a signal.

"You and your wonderful time machine." Gwen called to him sarcastically. She lent back against the TARDIS and admired her surroundings.

"Oi, don't be such a cheek." The Doctor smiled and began to walk out to join her. "Besides there's no need to worry, you're safe with me."

At that moment the TARDIS door slammed shut, leaving the Doctor on the inside and Gwen out.

"Doctor." Gwen screamed, jumping back form the TARDIS and thumping on the door. "Doctor. What's going on?"

But the TARDIS had already begun to vanish, inside the machine was going crazy and the Doctor was being thrown about the place weather he liked it or not.

Gwen kept pounding her fist against the door, even bashing herself into it a few times, but it made no difference. Within a matter of seconds the TARDIS was gone, leaving Gwen alone in a place she didn't know.

She was about to turn around and try get her bearings, but then she was suddenly pushed face down onto the dusty ground by a seeming rather heavy object.

* * *

Ok, I know this really isn't anythingto go on and I'm sorry I haven't updated this story as much as I'd like. I'll try have another (and hopefully longer) chapter up soon, and the next one is where the lotr stuff comes in! Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
